


Wrapping Paper

by Anonymous



Series: 12 Days of Christmas 2015 [11]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Gen, Wrapping Paper, fluffy fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 02:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6138079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maya and Farkle and Lucas don't know what to get Cory. But they do have wrapping paper. And Riley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrapping Paper

“You know, you don’t have to do this.” Riley says, from her position on the floor, unable to move her arms, her legs still kicking.

“I’m sorry, but I’m afraid I actually do.” Maya says, smiling.

“MAYA, NO!” Riley yells out laughing, as Maya continues to wrap the snowflakes and polar bear covered wrapping paper around her, restricting her movement. A noise came from the speaker box and two voices came over it.

“Lucas”

“And Farkle.” 

Maya, after checking that Riley was secured runs over to the door and lets them in.

“Guys, you gotta help me.” Riley pleads as Farkle and Lucas entered into the Mathews apartment.

“You can either join me, or” Maya pulls the wrapping paper out farther, “Or you can join her.”

“Oh I think I know which side I’m joining.” Lucas says, grabbing a roll of wrapping paper that was lying on the ground.

“So do I” Farkle says smiling, grabbing some tape that was lying next to the wrapping paper.

“I can’t believe you would all betray me like this.”

“It’s not betrayal,” Lucas says.

“It’s just wrapping you up, and covering your mouth in tape,” Maya continues, moving closer, the four of them laughing.

“You’re not really gonna cover my mouth with tape, are you?” Riley asks, after a moment.

“No, of course not.” Farkle says.

“I am.” Maya says, grabbing the tape from Farkle,  closing the distance, and slowly blocking out Riley’s yells and laughs with more and more tape.

* * *

**A little while later:**

“Why is Riley covered in tape and wrapping paper?”

“Well, none of three of us could think of a present for you, Mr. Mathews.” Lucas says.

“So we thought, what would you love the most.” Maya said.

“And we all agreed it was Riley.” Farkle says

“So here she is.”

“We did forget a bow.”

“Yeah, sorry about that.” The three of them smile at Cory, trying not to burst into laughter.

Well it doesn’t quite beat what August and Riley wrapped up for me earlier.” Cory says.

“What was it, if you don’t mind me asking.” Lucas says.

“Topanga.”

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this Prompt from OTP Prompts:  
> Imagine Person A wrapping Person B up in wrapping paper as a joke. Person C can join in the wrapping, or being wrapped.


End file.
